Hozuki Kasumi
'Character First Name' Kasumi 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Sublucia 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' July 6 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 95 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja Jinchuriki of Gyuki 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kasumi is a level headed person. She never rushed into things and she carefully weights her options before she acts. Most know her for being very mellow and never jumps to conclusions. Her best characteristics is her cheerfulness and sense of humor. No matter what the situation, he always manages to cheer up everybody. Alot of people gravitate to her, since she's the life and soul of the party.However she can be quite stubborn, once he has made a decision, nothing can change his mind. She's so very kind hearted and loving to friends and family. ' 'Behaviour Kasumi can be very agressive in mission battles, yet is very friendly and mellow in everyday life. So its safe to say she's quite biolar in most things. But she seems to be advanced with seeing life in certain ways, almost like she's wiser for her age. ' 'Nindo (optional) "I think scars are like battle wounds - Beautiful, in a way. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out for it." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water Release 'Element Two' N/A 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' katanas 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Pinkish 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave (C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydration_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique (C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Syrup_Capture_Field (C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone (C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Water_Arm (B rank) 'Allies' Aiden Uchiha Amaya Iburi Verin Kagetsu 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Arc 1 Orphaned, mystery baby, Crimson haired girl... Left in the Gates of konoha at midnight. Wrapped in a blue baby blanket, Nothing to identify parents or where she was from. Sending off cries into the village vidrating echos rippled into the village, until a young boy picked her up and looked down at the beautiful baby girl. Looking around he searched for her parents, however nobody was to be found and no foot prints were about. Sighing the boy looked down at the baby and spoke "Don't worry young one Heki's here... Your safe now," he said softly noticing a small Hozuki symbol no bigger then a finger nail in the top left corner of her forhead. Raising his eyebrow beside it, it had the name 'Kasumi' Written beside it, smirking down at the baby girl he looked into her purple big eyes "I'm going to name you Kasumi Hozuki." From that day on That was what she was called. The hokage at the time gave Heki Senju the responsiblity to take care of her as a sister forever making a sibling bond between the two. However due to his busy schdule Kasumi was given a nanny to look over her as a baby till she was old enough to do things on her own. Knowing this Kasumi grew up fast, also matured wisely under the attention of Heki, which is a huge brotherly figure to her so soon enough she was enrolled to ninja academy. Kasumi being very beautiful and unique in looks, she fit in well with her personality not to mention being known as Heki's sister. Saying this Kasumi never really struggled growing up she accepted the way things were and stoke them out.... even though she still wonders where and who did she come from, leaving her with a goal to be as strong as her brother and some day be noticed around the world... in hopes of one day having her real parents come back to her proud. Arc 2 Since the death of her brother, the Hokage Heki, Kasumi became a very strong and independent young women. The now made her goal to act and live in the way her brother would have wanted her to. Disregarding any childish feelings of past parents or silly dreams, having to grow up so fast she really pushed her friends away and focused on making money to provide her a well living. Not only that but becoming the 8 tails Jinchuriki, giving her just the boost she needs to get the best as she can and control this powerful being sealed away inside her. But even with this boost, Kasumi still lives with the horror of her brothers death and keeps her pain inside for no body to see or worry... something that somepeople wouldnt understand, unless they stepped into her shoes. However some see something yet hanging in the stars for this young Hozuki... 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/A_Girl_and_her_Clone 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju